Stone Tower Temple
Stone Tower Temple is the fourth dungeon in The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask. It is a unique temple due to the fact that Link traverses it right side-up as well as upside-down; while upside-down, the temple also mirrors itself. Story At the behest of the King of Ikana, Link scales Stone Tower, using the "Elegy of Emptiness" to create hollow shells of his alternate forms. These are used to hold down Foot Switches which control blocks, moving them over gaps to act as bridges. Inside Stone Tower Temple, Link defeats Twinmold, and obtains the remains, lifting the curse in Ikana. The fourth and final giant is also released from the imprisonment that the Skull Kid placed him and the other giants in, allowing Link to summon all four to stop the Skull Kid atop the Clock Tower. Dungeon Stone Tower Temple is located at the top of Stone Tower. The dungeon contains a wide variety of puzzles; in order to solve them, Link must use most of the items in his arsenal, as well as the Deku, Goron, and Zora Masks. The dungeon contains lava, pools of water, and strong updrafts, and the aforementioned items and masks must be used in order to successfully bypass these regions. The use of the "Elegy of Emptiness" is also prominent, as many puzzles involving switches are present. Within the depths of the dungeon, Link receives the Light Arrows and the Giant's Mask; the former is required in order to flip the entire Stone Tower Temple upside-down. Inverting the dungeon in this fashion is necessary if Link wishes to complete the dungeon, as it permits access to previously inaccessible rooms, and is used to solve certain puzzles. Also, the boss of the dungeon is only accessible via the inverted form of the dungeon. In addition to flipping the entirety of the temple, a few specific rooms can also be inverted, as well as Death Armos. The inverted aspect of the dungeon makes it noticeably more complex than previous dungeons. A hidden chest which merely contains a blue Rupee in the upright version may turn out to be a crucial Hookshot target in the inverted version. The prominence of puzzles such as these characterizes the difficulty of the dungeon. The inverted version appears to resemble Majora's Mask to some extent, as well as the marks on the pillars outside the dungeon. This may hint that the Ancient Ones had lived here. The Giant's Mask is also found, being the only mask to be found in a dungeon, while the others are obtained though various sidequests revolving around the residents of Termina. Items * Light Arrows * Giant's Mask * Heart Container * Twinmold's Remains Enemies * Armos * Bad Bat * Beamos * Bio Deku Baba * Black Boe * Blue Bubble * ChuChu ** Green ChuChu ** Yellow ChuChu * Death Armos * Dexihand * Dragonfly * Eyegore * Guay * Hiploop * Nejiron * Poe * Real Bombchu * Skullfish * Wizrobe Mini-bosses * Garo Master * Gomess Boss * Twinmold es:Templo de la Torre de Piedra Category:Temples Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask dungeons